Reconstruire
by Eniluap
Summary: Rien de plus facile que de détruire. Un mot, une remarque bien sentis dont on est sûr qu'ils atteindront leur but. Mais vient le temps où il faut reconstruire... SRHG
1. Premier fragment

**Note de l'auteur **: J'ai repris dernièrement l'écriture de **Reconstruire**. J'ai décidé de republier cette histoire sous formes de drabbles, ou fragments (puisqu'il s'agit de fragments de vie à recoller pour Séverus). J'ai déjà écrit deux nouveaux « fragments » et le troisième est en cours d'écriture.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR.

**Premier fragment**

Tu couvres le vieil homme de jurons et tu prends la porte. Tu serres les poings, grinces des dents. Ton regard est assassin. Les élèves fuient sur ton passage. Jamais on ne t'a vu si furieux depuis que Potter et sa clique sont partis, jamais depuis que la guerre est finie. Mêmes les Serpentards font profil bas et se collent contre les murs. Tu fulmines. Une veine bat à tout rompre sur ta tempe droite, la « veine de la colère » comme elle l'appelait. Tu les maudis, elle et sa gentillesse. Tu les exècres, elle et ses touchantes attentions. Tu l'abhorres, puisqu'elle est partie. Tu la détestes, puisqu'elle va revenir.

Tu rentres en furie dans tes appartements, envoyant la porte valdinguer contre le mur. Tu te sers une rasade de Whisky. Tes mains pâles tremblent, serrent convulsivement le verre. Tu bois d'un coup sec et tu te ressers. Ton regard se pose sur la bouteille. Même l'alcool te fait penser à elle. Ses yeux ont la couleur du whisky. Une nouvelle bouffée de rage et le bruit discordant du verre qui se fracasse au sol. Tu te laisses tomber dans un fauteuil. Ton corps est agité de soubresauts. Tu portes une main à ton front. Sueurs froides. Tu frisonnes, la pièce commence à tanguer autour de toi, tu réprimes une nausée. Elle t'achèvera, te tuera. Elle réussira là où le Mage noir a échoué. Ta vision se trouble. Non, elle ne te fera plus pleurer. Tu t'essuies les yeux du revers de ta manche et te lèves brusquement. Trop brusquement ; ta tête tourne. Tu titubes jusqu'à l'armoire, te tiens au montant, cherches des yeux la fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve, la trouves. Direction ta chambre, tu débouches le flacon et avales le liquide d'un trait. Tu tombes comme une masse dans le lit, tes paupières se font lourdes. Tu sombres.


	2. Deuxième fragment

**Disclaimer : **cf premier fragment

**Deuxième fragment.**

Tu te réveilles avec un horrible mal de tête. Et le remord te bouffe les entrailles. Ton attitude, hier soir, était tout sauf glorieuse. Le regard meurtri, blessé du vieil homme hante ton esprit. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un raté, un ingrat. Lui qui a tant fait pour toi… Et voilà comment tu le remercies. Lui, le seul qui tenait encore à toi. Le seul avec elle. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu repousses ceux qui voudraient t'aider ? Pourquoi as-tu peur de t'attacher aux autres ? Et ces yeux bleus, ces yeux pleins de douleur, de peine mal contenue. Ces yeux qui ne te quittent plus, qui t'obsèdent. Ce regard larmoyant. La honte te submerge.


	3. Troisième fragment

**Troisième fragment**

Tu rentres par la porte de derrière et t'assois au bout de la table. Tu l'observes du coin de l'œil. Il discute avec Minerva et t'ignore avec superbe. Ils parlent d'Elle, Elle qui ne saurait tarder, Elle qu'on attend d'une minute à l'autre. Il dit à sa vieille complice que si Elle n'est pas revenue avant c'est parce qu'Elle ne voulait plus être confrontée à une certaine personne. Et cette personne, c'est toi. Tu le sais. Au fond de toi, tu l'as toujours su. Et cette certitude te tue. Et cette accusation déguisée t'achève. Il sait que tu l'écoutes. Il connaît l'impact de ses mots. Il veut te blesser comme tu l'as fait. Et tu sais que ce n'est que justice, qu'il a parfaitement le droit de te rendre la pareille. Tu mesures l'ampleur de sa déception, de sa rancœur. Tu mesures l'ampleur des dégâts que ta colère a causés. Et tu réalises combien il sera dur de rétablir une relation de confiance avec lui, combien il te sera difficile de te faire pardonner…


	4. Quatrième fragment

**Quatrième fragment**

Elle vient d'arriver. Il la sert fort contre lui, Minerva aussi. Elle s'extirpe de l'étreinte étouffante de son ancienne directrice de maison, va saluer ses anciens professeurs, embrasse affectueusement Hagrid sur la joue. Enfin, elle s'avance vers toi, escortée par Minerva qui ne l'a pas quittée d'une semelle. Elle te salue d'un petit signe de tête et d'un « professeur » à peine audible. Tu n'as pas même le temps de lui répondre. Lupin vient d'entrer et elle court vers lui, se jette dans ses bras. Son rire retentit dans la pièce. Tu en as la chaire de poule. Tu serres les poings. Tu ressens déjà la blessure cuisante de la jalousie.


	5. Cinquième fragment

**Cinquième fragment**

Un mois qu'elle est de retour et tu n'as pas pu lui toucher un mot. Elle t'évite, te fuit comme la peste et le choléra. Lui aussi ne t'adresse plus la parole… Juste le strict minimum et toujours sur un ton froid et professionnel. Tu te sens seul… Désespérément seul. Tu ne dors plus, ne manges plus. Tu maigris à vue d'œil. Ton teint est résolument cireux, tes yeux soulignés d'immenses cernes. Les remarques acerbes fusent pendant tes cours, tu ne comptes plus le nombre d'élève que tu as fait pleurer. Le professeur honni et aigri est de retour.


	6. Sixième fragment

**Sixième fragment**

Deux mois. Deux mois que tu endures un calvaire et que tu le fais endurer aux autres. Plus aucun collègue ne t'adresse la parole. Deux mois, deux mois que tu ne fermes plus l'œil, que tu rodes dans les couloirs pour calmer ton angoisse, ta rage. Les visites de Lupin se font de plus en plus fréquentes. Ils passent des heures ensembles, à discuter de tout et de rien. Il la fait rire. Et sa façon de la regarder, ses yeux pleins de tendresse, de désir. Elle commence à se laisser attendrir, à fléchir. Bientôt, elle succombera au charme du lycanthrope, de ce maudit Lunard. Une raison de plus pour le détester.


	7. Septième fragment

**Note de l'auteur **: voici le dernier fragment que j'avais déjà publié sur le site. Le nouveau fragment arrivera avant la fin de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**Septième fragment**

Encore une nuit d'insomnie. Tu erres dans les couloirs. Tu remarques une lumière qui filtre sous la porte de la bibliothèque. Tu entres discrètement, te glisses subrepticement dans le rayon des métamorphoses, bien décidé à surprendre le fautif et à lui faire payer le prix cher pour cette incartade. Tu t'avances sans bruit vers la source de la lumière. Et puis tu t'immobilises, incapable de faire un pas de plus. C'est elle. Elle est en train de prendre des notes. Elle se lèche la lèvre supérieure. Une manie bien à elle quand elle est concentrée. Tu as l'impression de la revoir quand elle était encore étudiante. Elle a roulé ses cheveux en torsade et y a planté un crayon à papier pour les maintenir en place. Des mèches folles s'échappent de ce semblant de coiffure et retombent sur sa nuque gracile. Tu la dévores du regard. Tu vas devenir fou si tu ne fais rien. Tu t'approches, elle ne t'entend pas. Tu toussotes pour manifester ta présence, elle sursaute, se lève brusquement. Le bruit de la chaise qui tombe. Elle rassemble en vitesse ses affaires. Fuir, elle veut fuir comme toujours. Tu la retiens par le poignet. Tu la sens frémir sous tes doigts, ses yeux se mouillent de larmes. Elle t'implore de la laisser. Tu murmures son prénom. Hermione. Le velours de ta voix lui donne des frissons. « Severus, je t'en prie ». Tu la lâches, elle s'en va presque en courant, complètement bouleversée. Mais peu importe : elle t'a appelé par ton prénom et t'a tutoyé. Tu n'en demandais pas plus.


	8. Huitième fragment

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le huitième fragment, qui cette fois, est vraiment nouveau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

* * *

**Huitième fragment**

Elle arrive en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'excuse et s'assoit entre Minerva et Dumbledore. Tu entends le vieil homme s'inquiéter. Il est vrai qu'elle a une mine effroyable ce matin. Les yeux gonflés et rouges, le regard fiévreux, les cheveux dans un désordre sans nom. « Juste une mauvaise nuit », l'entends-tu répondre. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil dans ta direction, s'aperçoit que tu l'observes, détourne aussitôt le regard. Un flot de sang lui monte aux joues, sa main tremble lorsqu'elle porte sa tasse de café jusqu'à ses lèvres. Une vague de chaleur t'envahit. Serait-il possible que…

* * *

Alors verdict ? Est-ce que je continue ?


	9. Neuvième fragment

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le nouveau fragment, ou les tourments de notre pauvre Séverus. Le prochain est déjà écrit. Il marquera une étape capitale dans les relations entre Séverus et Hermione…

* * *

**Neuvième fragment.**

Réunion entre professeurs, bilan du premier trimestre. Tu es tout seul dans ton coin en attendant que la séance commence. Tu es tout seul et tu rumines. Le babil incessant de Minerva et de Chourave te porte sur les nerfs. Déjà les prémices de la migraine se font sentir. Tu te masses les tempes, fermant un instant les yeux. Tu les rouvres, elle est là. Dumbledore la conduit jusqu'à sa place. La réunion peut commencer… Egrainer les élèves, un par un, commenter leurs notes, leur attitude. S'attarder sur les cas les plus problématiques. Toi, qui d'habitude laisses libre cours à tes sarcasmes, ne dis pas un mot. Tu la fixes intensément, à en avoir les larmes aux yeux… Tu imprimes les moindres détails de son visage sur tes rétines. Elle remue sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle sent le poids de ton regard sur elle, la pointe acérée de tes prunelles ténébreuses. Elle déglutit, donne son avis sur un élève, un vrai Londubat en puissance. Tu n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit. Tu vois juste ses lèvres bouger, ses lèvres grenades, ses lèvres acidulées. Et leur mouvement t'hypnotise, t'ensorcelle, t'enivre. Sa voix te charme, t'envoûte, te captive, te retient prisonnier de son timbre harmonieux. Puis elle se tait et la voix discordante de Sinistra prend la relève.

* * *

Tu rentres dans tes appartements et te laisses tomber dans ton fauteuil. La réunion a été harassante. L'indifférence glaciale de Dumbledore, la rancune de tes collègues qui ne supportent plus tes sauts d'humeur, ton amertume… Et elle qui n'a même pas daigné te regarder, qui ne t'a pas adressé la parole. Tu enfouies ton visage dans tes mains à bout.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont une source de motivation pour votre pauvre Eniluap ^^


	10. Dixième fragment

**Note de l'auteur : voici la nouvelle vignette. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est capitale pour la suite de l'histoire. Adeptes des SS/HG ne désespérez pas, il est bien question de ce pairing dans ma fanfiction, mais disons que nos personnages préférés vont encore un peu souffrir… C'est mon côté un peu sadique qui ressort !**

* * *

**Dixième fragment**

Tu presses le pas. Tu reviens plus tard que tu ne le pensais de ton excursion londonienne. Tu as eu le malheur de croiser Narcissia Malfoy chez le tailleur et tu n'as pu refuser son invitation à venir prendre le thé. Un thé amer, agrémenté d'un nuage d'inepties et d'un soupçon de cancans insipides. Tu t'es escrimé pour qu'elle ne te retienne pas à diner. En vain, car Malfoy fils est arrivé et il t'a fallu faire bonne figure. Et maintenant, tu es en retard, résolument en retard même si personne ne t'attend et que tu t'en vas rejoindre l'implacable solitude de tes cachots. En réalité, un paquet de copie patiente sur le coin de ton bureau et tu préfères t'acquitter de l'horrible labeur dans les plus brefs délais.

Tu presses donc le pas et, tout à tes pensées, tu ne les remarques pas tout de suite. Mais leur vue te stoppe net dans ton élan. Cela te fait l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre. Tu as du mal à trouver ton souffle, tu suffoques presque. Ils sont là, tous les deux sur le perron, face à face. Et les rayons de la lune te laissent deviner le moindre de leurs gestes. Il est là, l'infâme Lunard et il lève doucement la main pour aller remettre une boucle sauvage derrière l'oreille droite de Hermione Granger. Ta bouche se fait sèche. Tu la devines qui rougit. Le lycanthrope n'a pas retiré sa main, elle épouse toujours sa joue soyeuse. Ton cœur te déchire la poitrine. Il se penche vers elle, lentement. Et tu as l'impression qu'il n'en finit pas de s'incliner. La certitude de ce qu'il va se passer t'assène le coup mortel. Il vient poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui t'appartiennent. Un froid létal t'envahit, aussitôt dissipé quand elle le repousse brusquement. Elle t'a vu. Sa voix vient se briser sur ton nom. Tu restes à la regarder, incapable de bouger, cœur en croix, bouche ouverte. Les mots meurent avant que tu n'aies pu les prononcer. Elle t'implore du regard, espère une parole salvatrice, un pardon improbable. Ses yeux se mouillent de larmes. Elle sanglote des excuses, s'approche de toi pour te toucher. Et le contact de sa main sur ton bras te fait l'effet d'un « enervatum ». Tu t'éloignes et pars sans même la regarder. Tu ne la vois pas s'effondrer dans les bras d'un Lupin résigné…

* * *

**Alors quel est votre verdict ?**


End file.
